The Missing Link
by hope4love
Summary: How would the OC be different if Seth had a little sister? Well this story is my answer!
1. Default Chapter

Prologue! Somewhere in Europe  
Susanne sat calmly next to her Aunt on the Metro, passing through some beautiful French countryside. She sat calmly thinking about how great her summer had been so far and ignoring the fact that this was her last week in Europe. She had seen Greece, Italy and France and was going to spend her last remaining days in England. Spending time in villa's villages and country sides, sipping coffee and writing in her journal all day, then spending all night holding her own against the Europeans in the many discos she had stumbled into, drawn by the house music or the voice of a crooning stud muffled by a driving guitar riff.  
She turned off her Discman stopping Christina Aguilera from telling her just how dirty she was for the millionth time this trip and began to flip through her CDs looking for something else to occupy her. She half expected to hear Seth grunting and screaming at his Playstation when the music stopped but all she heard was the steady breathing of the sleeping women next to her and the gentle hum of the train. She never thought she would miss that loser, but she did. He was her brother; even if he was an obsessive annoying pain in her well-tanned ass.  
Flipping through her CDs she passed the Cure, the Kink, and the Ramones, pausing wondering if she missed her brother enough to listen to the CDs she had stolen from him, but she decided against it. Next, she came to Joni Mitchell and B B King and thought of her mother.  
This trip hadn't been her mother's idea. However, bringing Aunt Hailey had been her mother's idea. Susanne wasn't sure though who was supposed to be the chaperone. Mom had probably just wanted a stress free summer, and having Hailey out of the country would defiantly accomplish that.  
She realized she posed a hard question to her parents, being a 14- year-old sophomore wasn't easy for her either though. They had been the ones who chose to skip her a grade, so they should be capable of dealing with all the social repercussions of that decision. But they weren't and they were not about to start disciplining her, as long as she continued to excel. And excel she did, and would continue to do as long as it kept her parents off her back and from enforcing a curfew. Not that they had ever caught her doing anything she wasn't supposed to really, but she was sure they had a hint of the bad girl she was starting to become.  
Flipping some more passing up the pop and rock that was currently hip and such standards as the Beatles and the Rolling Stones she ran across exactly what she needed right now, The Doors LA Women. She missed her dad most of all. She had made Hailey stop by Jim Morrison's grave in Pere Lachaise to get a picture and write poetry because she knew her daddy would have loved to have been there with her. Even if her dad wouldn't admit it to her she could tell he had been a true child of the sixties. He was just born in the wrong part of the country; he should have been on those California beaches in his childhood, learning the power of those waves he loved so much.  
She was such a daddy's girl she knew; she could never forget that, Seth was always reminding her. He was such a momma's boy though, but obviously she had no room to talk about over attachment to parents. She couldn't help it; her dad was who she wanted to be, smart self assured, arrogant and infinitely sympathetic.  
She turned again and looked at her sleeping Aunt. She had been nothing but trouble on this whole trip. She called grandpa three days into it crying for more money because she was dumb enough to drink all hers away. This women was trouble, brilliant but trouble, and the scary thing was that even at 15 she saw herself headed in that direction.  
  
Back in Newport  
  
Seth exhausted said good night to his dad and headed to bed. On the way, he passed his sister's room. She had been gone for almost two months now, but would be back in just a week. He was both dreading and anticipating her return. Her being two years younger than him and yet light years ahead of him socially was hard on him.  
She had only been at Harbor for a year and yet she already had more friends than he could count; not that more then two or three of her friends ever came to the house. She was a puzzle that sister of his, out all night drinking and grinding with the upper-classmen or locking herself away with Jake, or Jessica, two kids she had been friends with since they were all in pre-school, listening to classic rock and just talking.  
Seth let himself in to her room and giggled to himself, like he always did when he entered her room. Suz's room wasn't the bright pink it had been just a year ago, but a dark purple. Her bed was covered in matching satin duvet with antique gold accents. Her desk was a dark mahogany that matched the four-post bed and end tables. She had large pillows strewn in one corner where he often caught her writing or listening to music. If it wasn't for the impressive collection of cabbage patch and PJ sparkles dolls on the shelves all over her room and the poster of Justin Timberlake over her bed this would look more like the room of a Moroccan Princess than a 14 year old girl from Newport.  
Seth turned and walked back out of her room. Idly thinking that if his parents hadn't already told Ryan about Suz that he probably should before Ryan starts to think he was hiding his sister from him. Not that any of this really mattered he is leaving with Dawn in the morning.  
That upset Seth more than he wanted to think about. He knew that Ryan had his own family and that he should be happy for him that his mother was back and they were gonna start a new life. He just really didn't want Ryan to leave. Ryan was the first guy who had ever really taken the time to get to know him, and not just immediately labeled him a loser.  
He was also worried for Ryan though. Dawn had made a big scene tonight at Casino night. She obviously was not over her alcoholism; but than again do people actually get over alcoholism? You'd think I'd have more experience with drunks being part of Newport he thought as he slid under the covers. He just wouldn't let Ryan slip to far away from him. They were friends and he didn't plan to give that up.  
Besides Ryan was way head over heels for Marissa and so he was sure convincing Ryan to come up here wouldn't be to difficult when all he had to offer was an Imax movie and Play station when she lived next door. He couldn't blame the guy though; he knew like no one else what it was like to want what he couldn't have.  
Before Seth faded into a blissful dream filled with Tahiti, Summer, and long kisses he made a mental note, next time he gets the chance he'd tell Ryan all about his annoying little sister. 


	2. Chapter one

Kirsten walked into the house in her PJ's leading Ryan, reaching out behind her for a hand he wasn't going to give her. He was upset his mom was gone, happy he was staying with the Cohen's but still not comfortable with taking her hand. 

Sandy standing next to the sink looked at the scene before him, Kirsten looking worried and Ryan upset.

"Where's, uh . . .? " Sandy started to ask when Kirsten cut him off.

"Ryan's going to be staying with us now. Kirsten said firmly but with an inflected tone that let Sandy know she wasn't sure about any of this.

"That's awesome I mean it's . . . that's . . . that's awesome right? That's cool um . . ." Seth cleared his throat realizing his parents wanted to talk and he wasn't actually saying a thing. Seth looked at Ryan and said, "Let's do talk about stuff. Come on." Seth started to walk into the living room. 

Ryan started after him but before he left the kitchen he turned back around and looked at Kirsten and Sandy. Unbidden a smile came to his face and he said, "I'll unpack later."

Sandy and Kirsten looked at Ryan and observed they were both genuinely happy for perhaps the first time since they had meet him.

Ryan went over to the couch where an anxious Seth was sitting most likely ready to divulge whatever had transpired with Summer the previous evening.

Before he could even sit down Seth had started "SO then she says, blow on these, and clearly she is talking about, ya know, those but I . . .being the totally gentlemen, I blow on the dice." Ryan smiled at this and thought that is this was how his life was gonna be from now on that he would be happy.

Seth looked around and thought about how perfect everything was. His parents were in the kitchen getting starring at each other adoringly, like they always did when they thought they weren't being watched and he was on the couch with his new roommate and best friend talking about the girl of his dreams. He half expected to watch Susanne come gyrating through the kitchen with her headphones sticking her tongue out at him as she passed. That was when it suddenly dawned on him that Ryan wasn't expecting Susanne to come home and start hassling him, Ryan thought this house was complete exactly the way it was.

"Hey Ryan, umm I want to show you something." Seth said thinking that perhaps the best way to introduce Susanne was to show him her room. Seth watched as Ryan followed him a little confused but still in emotional overload. Ryan was so used to no emotions that all this was just to much.

Seth walked up stairs and let him and Ryan into Susanne's room. Ryan looked around and became genuinely confused. He wasn't sure who stayed here, but if they thought he was gonna live in a purple room he was gonna do it but be really unhappy.

Before Seth could figure out exactly what to say Kirsten burst into the room

"Ryan I want to take you shopping, get you new sheets and stuff. And Seth you know better than to be hanging out in Susanne's room."

Kirsten didn't stick around to see the confused look on Ryan's face at the mention of Susanne. But Seth saw it.

"Yeah we better get out of her she's really territorial." Seth said walking out of the room. Ryan followed suit and while exiting asked Seth

"Who's Susanne?"

"Oh just my little sister." Seth said nonchalantly ignoring the fact that he knew he was throwing Ryan for a loop. Being a friend was new to him, sarcasm and whit was old, and easy so making that comment of the cuff was just more comfortable.

"Your what?" Ryan asked, stopped dead in his tracks by the comment.

"Oh God Ryan I forgot you didn't know about Susanne." Kirsten said coming back out of her bedroom in time to hear the boy's conversation. "She's our daughter. She's 14 and due back from Europe in about a week. She's there with my sister Hailey." 

"Okay." Ryan said his brow furrowed and his eyes cast down. 

"Dude, I'm starving. " Seth said breaking the awkward ness nudging Ryan causing him to mindlessly follow Seth.

"Do you want me to make you something Sweetie?" Kirsten called after them.

"Let's let Ryan live here a week before you kill him mom." Seth called back.

" Seth1" Kirsten warned but soon dismissed as Sandy wrapped himself around her from behind. Nuzzling into her neck he whispered 

"It's morning, the boys are occupied and you want to make breakfast?"

Kirsten turned in his arms and kissed him laughter on her lips. The cute couple kissed and walked backwards till the two passed through the threshold of their bedroom and Kirsten kicked the door closed behind them.

Seth down stairs in the kitchen heard the door close forcefully and inwardly cringed.

"If it's morning and doors are being slammed up stairs I am yet again reminded of how much of a sex life my parents actually have." Seth finished and dramatically shuddered

Ryan smiled at him and looked at Seth "So Susanne . . ." Ryan started.

"Yeah yeah Susanne the 14-year-old pain in the ass daddy's girl. Who was skipped a grade and is a sophomore at Harbor with us."

"Harbor?" Ryan asked

"Uh yeah school high school that hideous institution that enslaves and kills our minds while water polo players shave their chests." Seth finished looking at Ryan as if he was crazy.

"So Harbor is school, and Susanne is your sister." Ryan said recapping everything in his head. SO his mom was gone he is going to stay with the Cohen's, they have a sister he has never meet and he had never really thought about the idea of school. He had never been a big fan of school. He rarely went, but he was guessing that was gonna have to change here in Newport. 

"I'm gonna go unpack." Ryan said still processing the mornings events.

"You haven't even touched your breakfast!" Seth called after him, but he knew Ryan wasn't coming back. Telling him about Susanne wasn't as hard as he had thought it would be. Ryan didn't look like he was processing things yet though. Later Seth was sure Ryan would have a million questions he wouldn't ask. But that was the way of Ryan.

Ryan walked into the pool house and looked at his backpack sitting on the couch. He snickered to himself at the thought of him needing to unpack. He walked over and picked up the bag dumping the contents on to the couch. An extra pair of jeans, a sweater and five wife beaters sat strewn on the couch. All he owned in the world sat there and he couldn't help but feel the self-pity seeping into the front of his mind.

If Seth were here he would make some comment about the start of the brooding but he wasn't so Ryan sat next to his stuff and let the mood swing overtake him. He was gonna stay with the Cohen's, but what did that mean. Was he gonna become a Cohen? Were they going to adopt him? He wouldn't mind being Seth's brother, but to be Susanne's brother that he wasn't so sure of. 

He had no idea how to live with women that were not drunk or stoned. Kirsten was taking a lot of getting used to. Since he had been there she had had a drink, and she'd yelled at Seth, but she hadn't gotten drunk and she hadn't hit anyone.

She was a little nervous around him when he first got there, but he got that. He was new, and mysterious obviously not as wholesome as their son and he had been surprised by his presence. She was getting over it. She had reached for his hand when they walked into the house. 

She obviously wasn't nervous around him anymore. She had actually seemed pleasantly surprised when he had displayed his limited knowledge in what she did.. And actually a little excited when he had been interested.

A 14 year old girl though; the only experience he had with 14 year old girls was not the kind of experience that would help him here. He couldn't . . . he couldn't even think too ably his previous experience to Seth's sister. And he had a feeling she was gonna be just as unhappy with him as he was unnerved by her. 

In passing Ryan wondered who Susanne was like Kirsten or Sandy. Seth was obviously more Sandy than Kirsten. He was neurotic and self-important, but good hearted and kind. He definitely knew when to admit he was wrong though, and that was all Kirsten. He had never seen Sandy admit to being wrong. Though he hadn't been around long enough for Sandy to actually be wrong.

Ryan picked up his cloths and refolded them putting them I the shelves behind the bed. He was gonna do his best not to screw things up for this family as long as he was here. He wasn't gonna get into any of the trouble he was so used to getting into. No sex, no fights and no lying. He was going to behave like a son or brother that the Cohen's wanted. Even the Cohen's he hadn't meet yet he wasn't going to disappoint. Hopfully.


	3. Chapter 2

Susanne hung up the phone confused and disoriented. She had called her dad to tell him her flight information and been asked if she wouldn't mind having one more older brother. She could barely tolerate the one she had and now she was gonna put up with one more. She played the conversation back in her head, trying to figure out exactly when she could have objected.

Sandy: Hun how was Europe?

Susanne: Great everything is so beautiful we went to Venice and 

Sandy: That's great sweetie and I want to hear all about it but I need to ask you a question right now?

Susanne: Sure daddy what do you need?

Sandy: I need to make sure you will be okay with some changes your mother and I want to make around the house.

Susanne: You know I don't care about the house dad

Sandy: no it would be a change in the people the house is comprised of

Susanne: SO you're finally getting rid of Seth! I never liked having an older brother anyway!

Sandy: Umm no and I'm sorry to hear you say that because actually your mother and I would like to adopt another 17 year old boy. His name is Ryan and he has no where else to go.

`That was when Susanne could of spoke up! Could have said I don't want to live with strange teenage boys she didn't know. But she hadn't. She had said instead

Susanne: Well if he has no where to go . . .

Sandy's voice had swelled with pride at his daughter's response. She always knew how to make him proud. Even when it hurt herself she knew how to keep him happy. 

She wanted to call him back scream at him tell him she hated the idea of another boy. How was she supposed to feel about this new boy? Was she supposed to love him to like him; she hardly tolerated Seth.

Angry with her father and herself she went over to the large expensive stereo system in the joint room of the suite she shared with Hailey and turned on the CD she had in the player. 

Wont you sing me the blues

Wont you sing me the blues

Sing me something my heart can use

Misery loves a symphony

She sat back into the giant cashmere couch and began to brood. She knew this mopey self-indulgence of hers was to frequent a habit for her, but it was just in her nature. She dwelled on everything she thought was screwing her over. She always figured that if she could dwell on the bad stuff it would teach her how to savor the good stuff. 

Cuz your face

You're pretty face

Gets lost in the crowd

And you say no one's there to hear you cry out loud

What will you do? 

Susie Blue

Susanne loved this song. She had loved it and Ben Harper since Jacob had brought it to her two years ago. She knew she was named after a James Taylor song but "fire and wind" had always depresses her so; and that Weezer Susanne song was just too boisterous to be her song. She needed blues and that 20's jazz twang that Ben Harper provided. Jacob was her music Guru he always had the best stuff for her. 

She was glad that in the middle of her self-pity she could think about Jacob. Jacob was the strong silent type. He was tall dark and boyishly cute. A cubby face and broad shoulders contrasting but hinting at the chiseled featured that would develop soon. 

This trip had actually been his Idea. His family didn't have the money hers did but they still lived in Newport and he went to the finest private Jr. High imaginable, and this next year he would be at the finest high school, Harbor. His parents couldn't finance him to go so he had convinced her to let him live vicariously through her. And live he shall; she had made a video diary for him showing him the most gorgeous sights and craziest nightlife Europe had to offer. She couldn't wait to get home to him and show him everything.

Then it dawned on her; her home wasn't what she once left it to be.

But you're far away from the 

Love you used to hold

Don't sit and watch your self grow old

The day is new Suzy blue

Why did her parents think it was okay to bring new boys into the house. She hated to sound so much like her mother but wasn't this boy a criminal. She stopped herself right there. In her head it wasn't her voice that though this new brother would be a criminal it was her mothers. She couldn't stand how much she thought like her mother. It drove her nuts, to know they were so alike.

Real life has let you down

Real life has let you down

Someone stripped the jewels from your crown

Everybody owes somebody somethin

Sure she was uncomfortable with the whole situation. Sure she didn't know how to behave around this new boy, but that didn't matter much. This was a boy's life she was begrudging him, and that wasn't fair. She knew what ever her parents were doing was the right thing, for everyone. It just didn't feel right. It was an uneasy feeling, nerves or anxiety maybe. Whatever it was she owed her parents too much to argue.

She made her way back over to the phone just as Hailey stumbled back into the room from the hallway. A very attractive dark skinned man followed behind her.

"God Suz that song again can you turn that shit off! Me and Marco need to think." Hailey bellowed a little loud due to her intoxication. She was giggling almost incoherently at that point and dragging Marco off into her room.

Susanne picked up the phone, cringed at the thought of what was going to happen in the room across from her's and dialed an all to familiar number.

A groggy grunt was made on the other line and Susanne realized that it was almost two in the morning back in California.

"Jacob sorry screwed up the time diff I'll talk to you tomorrow." Susanne didn't wait for a response just hung up. Sure she needed to talk to him, to someone that could put all this into perspective but not now, not a two in the morning.

She had barely hung up the phone when it rang. She knew who it was and remorse set in automatically. She picked up the phone and heard a voice that made her heart beat a little more lightly than it had been since her father had called.

"Due me a favor" The voice on the line, Jacob said.

Susanne smiled and her whole demeanor lightened "The last conversation I had that started like that I ended up with a new big brother."

"What- umm we'll handle that tomorrow! At a decent hour! Now go into your suitcase I put a burned CD in the hidden flap. Listen to number three then lighten up and go to bed." Jacob paused for a long minute than said his goodbye the way he always did. "I love you"

Before Susanne could hear say it back she heard a dial tone. She then went into her hotel room. She opened her bag and went into the hidden pouch. Smiling to herself she pulled out a CD that read "I knew you'd need this at some point."

He knew her so well. He knew she never checked or used that hidden pouch and that there was not two whole months since puberty that she hadn't had some little breakdown in mental stability. Nothing abnormal for 14-year-old girls, but seeing as she dwelled she seemed to make them a bit longer than everyone else. 

She put the CD in her portable player and turned it on, skipping to the second track. And laid back smiling in her bed. Letting her eyes slide shut she listened to the song blaring through her ears and drifted off to sleep.

I will be the answer

At the end of the line

I will be there for you

Why take the time

In the burning of uncertainty

I will be your solid ground

I will hold the balance

If you can't look down

Ryan was standing on the raised deck the Cohen's had stretched out by the pool. He was staring at the sky, trying to find his balance in this new place. He was more than grateful for everything the Cohen's had offered but he didn't feel like he belonged yet. He didn't know if he'd ever. He heard a disrupting slam and glanced toward the Cooper house.

Marissa was on the porch crying and part of Ryan's little bruised heart crumbled. He flinched at the tears that slide down her check, as if they were slapping him. He figured then and there that if he could fit in no where else in Newport he should fit in her arms.

If it takes my whole life

I won't break I won't bend

It will all be worth it

Worth it in the end

Because I can only tell you that I know

That I need you in my life

When the stars have all gone out

You'll still be burning so bright

Sandy turned to his wife who was lying next to him dozing slightly. HE eyes were drooping and he could tell that she was no longer reading the briefs in front of her, but that she hadn't actually fallen asleep yet. Their life together had never been easy. They had been experimental outsiders living out of a van then become contrasting individuals in the Newport bubble that they protected themselves in finding security and love in their differences.

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and she loved him and he loved her. It still surprised him sometimes that she was in love with him. She was everything he wasn't practical beautiful and everything he was caring and moral. She had it all and he had only half the package. He was pompous and arrogant but when it came to his wife and her love for him, he was always in awe and amazed. He didn't have any answers for his children except that true love makes every defeat easier and every victory sweeter.

Cast me gently 

Into morning

For the night has been unkind

Take me to a 

Place so holy

That I can wash this from my mind

And break choosing not to fight

Marissa stood on her porch crying. She had just gotten off the phone with Luke and couldn't stand the sound of his voice anymore. She was so upset that he was so uncaring and so indifferent. He didn't care that her mother was getting more and more pushy or that her father was getting more and more distant. 

She had tried to tell him about how her mother had basically called her fat and ugly. She had tried to tell him how worried she was about her dad but all he kept doing was talking about the boys drinking smoking and how horny he was. 

More than anything she wanted to be done with him. He didn't love her; her didn't even know her. She looked over and saw Ryan lying on the porch outside the pool house. Ryan was everything she had ever wanted in a boyfriend. At least he seemed that way so far. He was honest and he listened.

She didn't have the energy to fight to stay with Luke anymore. Especially when Ryan was right there waiting for her. Her mother was all over her to stay with Luke, Summer would lose it if she went for Ryan and all her friends would freak, but why? She was tired of Luke, tired of all his shady behavior and apathy.

If it takes my while life

I won't break I wont bend

It will at all be worth it

Worth it in the end

Because I can only tell you that I know

That I need you in my life

When the stars have all gone out

You'll still be burning so bright

Seth turned off his computer took his shirt off and climbed into bed. He had just finished the latest Legion and was exhausted. This had been a long week. He had found Ryan his only friend, then helped him get his mothers house burned down, he had gotten drunk and in a fight, and talked to Summer. All firsts for him and all exhausting; every cell in his body seemed drained. His life was a giant mess, but being on Summer's radar made his heart soar. She didn't love him, like he loved her, but she knew he existed ant that made him happy. He could wait forever. He already had.

Cast me gently

Into morning

For the night has been unkind

The sun rose and lights shown through Susanne's hotel room. She was peaceful and smiling. Dreaming about how wonderful her life would be. Everything was okay, but then again she was alone asleep and wasn't thinking about her new brother or how she would fit in to the new family she had at home.


	4. the Homecoming

Susanne stepped off the plane and was surprised to only see her mother and father standing at the gate. She had expected to see Seth, and her new brother Ryan. Her family wasn't a very shy or considerate one, people didn't knock, said whatever they felt like, teased the hell out of each other all In the name of love. So if Seth and this new kid were not here it wasn't because her parents had wanted to give Susanne time to adjust.

Susanne pushed all that from her mind, not really caring why she had been sparred the sudden obtrusive visit from this new brother. She dropped her bags and ran at her father. 

Sandy's face brightened at the sight of his daughter and his arms opened as she ran toward him. Kirsten saw all this and was proud of her family. Susanne and Seth were such beautiful children and they were both hers. Kirsten watched as Sandy and Susanne embraced each other, Susanne squealing. 

Finding the excitement intoxicating Kirsten embraced the remnants of her family that stood in LAX and smiled, tears springing to her eyes. When they all separated Kirsten looked at Sandy and saw a familiar moistness in his eyes as well. They were both to sappy for their own good.

Susanne laughed at her parents over emotional reaction and went back to pick up her bags. When she came back to them they were hugging and talking in whispered voices. Susanne managed to pick up on some words as she re-approached. Something about morning, alone their time, really she was uninterested and put off by the whole thing. Once she stood in front of them she sighed and cleared her throat. The lovey dovey couple separated with a look and a sweet kiss.

"So where is my darling brother-s brothers I mean."

Kirsten didn't let this sarcasm and bitterness go passed unnoticed, but Sandy being a bit blinded, and deaf by fatherly love did.

"Susanne Seth and Ryan went to the comic book convention but they will be back in a day or so."

"Not just Seth and Ryan though, Marissa Cooper and some very foxy girl Summer that Seth has been going on about went to." Sandy added chuckling and nodding suggestively to the two girls.

"Dad this is Seth you are talking about." Susanne dismissed beginning to walk off toward the baggage claim area. She just couldn't believe that Summer Roberts and Marissa Cooper would go to a comic book convention. She had only been gone two months. Could her brother have transformed into Josh Hartnett? Could her new brother Ryan be just that hot? She doubted it, and doubted that they all were in fact at a comic book convention.

"Umm when does school start again mom?" Susanne asked trying to get an idea of exactly what was going on.

"Wednesday, Sweetie but you have registration on Monday at 8."

"8! God mom why so bloody early!" Susanne complained re adjusting he backpack and looking to see what kind of sprit her dad was in, and how much of the bickering between herself and her mother he would tolerate today. Sandy was in seventh heaven though, just beaming and walking slightly behind the two women watching the crowds they passed through.

"Because. You are at 8, Seth is at 9:30 and I have a meeting with Dr. Kim about Ryan at 9. It all works out so I can get their meet with some teachers and get out with everyone done at 10 so I can get to work." Kirsten said in a breath hoping that Susanne was to jet lagged to give her another speech about how she always puts work above her kids.

"Grandpa wouldn't miss you if you didn't show up one day, and I wouldn't have to get up at the crack of dawn either. Hey if you want I'll call him, explain everything to him and work it all out." Susanne earned and looked at her mother.

"Fine, Fine I won't! I'll get up and behave myself." Susanne conceded not wanting to really push anything at this point she was tired and needed a break.

"I got you a gift." Kirsten said sweetly to her daughter as her husband walked over to the baggage wheel to get the many bags that Susanne had.

"Really what?" Susanne said kind of confused. It was her father that usually doted on her, not her mother.

"Well I got you something you've been begging me for since you were two. Not a little sister, cuz when I wanted that I didn't have two 16 year old brothers."

"NO not a little sister. Though, " Kirsten said looking over toward Sandy. Sandy at that moment though was struggling with Susanne's luggage. The task of getting it off the belt was being inhibited by his 'jewishness', as Seth would say. The two girls cracked up at the sight and went back to their conversation.

"Here." Kirsten said handing Susanne a picture. A little confused Susanne looked at the piece of paper she held and let out a little squeal. She hugged her mom briefly before running to hug her father. 

"Thanks Daddy!" Susanne screamed as she embraced him. "It's beautiful!"

Sandy hugged her back. "I'm glad you like it sweetie." He said letting her go and getting the rest of her stuff together. Susanne took one more look at the photo of the beautiful dark blue Fender Strat. Maybe this wasn't such a bad homecoming after all. 


	5. Susanne this is Ryan Ryan this is Susa...

Ryan, Seth, and Sandy stood in the kitchen silently. Worry and exhaustion laced the air. NO one in the room had slept very much, the kids hadn't slept at all. Everyone had been to worried about Marissa to sleep last night, but no one was more worried than Ryan. 

Ryan couldn't stop replaying the last moments in Tijuana. He had held her and now he had the feeling of her limp cool body hanging off his arms. And despite all his best efforts that was a sensation he couldn't shake. The feeling and the fact that she had almost died ran through him at a steady pace keeping him distant and preoccupied.

He didn't hear a word Kristen said, he only knew whatever she was offering he didn't want. And the bagel she as holding made him nauseous to look at. He wasn't hungry he was worried and he hoped they all would realize that and leave him alone.

Ryan saw everyone give up and start to disperse and he followed suit. He was happy to have the chance to be alone with his thoughts but he knew that it wasn't gonna be easy either. He had to much to think about and to much to pretend today.

Just then the phone rang. Everyone in the room froze. Dread ran from them along with hope to mix with the exhaustion and worry that already lent itself to the thickness of the air. And it was Susanne's lilting voice that cut through this air and disturbed the member of the kitchen.

"Some people call me the space cowboy

Some people call me the gangster of love"

Susanne walked into the kitchen followed by Jacob and Jessica and all three of them at the top of their lungs sang out "Some people call me Maurice.'

It was in the middle of Susanne singing "Whowho" that she came to realize exactly how out of place she was. This was frustrating to her. What in the hell had she just walked into. Before she could react to the obvious tension she felt in the room she ran for the phone. Just as she picked it up she heard her mother call out 

"Suz"

Susanne looked back at her mother with a tightly restrained but hostile look on her face. "Well you weren't gonna answer it". It was just then that she realized that the latest addition to the Cohen household was in the room, along with Seth.

Neither this new boy, Ryan or Seth had come to pick her up at the airport. Supposedly they had been at a comic book convention but why were they home now then. Susanne looked at Seth and asked "What are you doing home?" Before she turned to the phone.

"Hello."

Jimmy Coopers tear laced voice came through in response. "Hey Suzie when did you get home?" Susanne never liked the fact that Jimmy called her Suzie. Jacob called her Suzie but when Jimmy did it it seemed so condescending. 

"Yesterday. How is everything going?" Suzie asked casually walking over to the fridge and opening it. Offering Jacob and Jessica something to drink by shaking bottled water at them.

Susanne couldn't tell because her back was to them but Seth, Kirsten and Sandy had cringed when the heard Susanne ask how everything was. Kirsten and Sandy had made the decision late last night when Seth and Ryan had gotten home that they wouldn't wake Susanne up to tell her about Marissa. Marissa wasn't a good friend of Susanne's but they both knew that the two girls knew each other well enough for this to have ruined Susanne's homecoming night. Ryan on the other hand stared holes into this little girl with black curly hair. He knew he had no right to be annoyed but he was. He wanted to be on the phone hearing how everything was, not this little girl that knew nothing of what happened last night.

"Umm sure you can talk to Ryan" Susanne said confused. Susanne turned around looking at her daddy, "Ry-" but before she could finish his name Ryan had shot around the island and grabbed the phone from her. Murmuring some kind of apology he quickly walked to the kitchen tale and faced away from them as he talked to Jimmy.

Susanne grew angry at Ryan right then. Who the hell did he think he was to snatch the phone away from her. They were supposed to be brother and sister yes but he didn't have to start out being as rude as Seth is. Susanne shot death glares into Ryan's back as Jacob and her father came toward her.

Seth saw the two men rush to Susanne's side and was glad he had never agreed to be a Susanne censor. He felt his mother come up to him and hug him and returned the gesture. He was so worried about Marissa and Summer. He had told, practically forced Summer into the helicopter with Marissa. HE had known Ryan had wanted to go but he was a little nervous about Ryan and his parole

Ryan had refused to talk all the way home and shockingly Seth had found himself silent as well. They were both to worried, to consumed with what was happening to make chit chat.

Susanne felt Jaccs standing behind her with his hand on the small of her back when her dad stepped between her eyes and Ryan's back. She looked up at her father's face and quickly hid the anger she was directing at Ryan. She didn't want any problems between her daddy and her on her first day back. He was obviously still worried about how he was gonna deal with this new job of his. 

Last night before Jacob and Jessica had gotten home the two of them had gone out for ice cream and Susanne had felt everything was going to be okay for an hour. They had talked about her trip, the beautiful things she had seen, the surf, and the people. He had talked about his new job. She had been ecstatic that this new kid Ryan had only been a blip in their conversation, mentioned only once in the beginning as on of the reasons he was willing to transfer.

'Susanne something happened. Don't get upset." Susanne hated her father when he told her how to feel. She looked over at Seth and her mom. Her mom till had her arms draped around Seth and Seth was shooting her the frustrated drama queen look he always gave her when she was upset. That just seemed to fuel her anger more.

"Whatever. I have to get ready for registration anyway." Susanne said leaving quickly.

Just as Susanne left the room Ryan turned around hanging up the phone. "He said we could come see her." Was all Ryan said before he practically ran to the pool house to get ready to go see Marissa. Sandy and Kirsten looked at each other and went to get ready. 

Kirsten knocked on Susanne's door after she was ready. Sandy was going to take the boys and go. She was gonna talk to Susanne and then meet them in the lobby of the hospital. Jacob answered the door with Jessica standing right behind him and Kristen gave them a giant smile as they moved aside. Kirsten was so glad her daughter had such great close friends.

Kirsten sat down on Susanne's bed facing Susanne's back. Susanne was focused on her hair and could just see Kirsten in the mirror behind her.

"Honey we need to talk could you take a break."

Susanne huffed and swung around ready to let her mother have it. She was angry, angry that their was a new boy. That the new boy was so rude which pissed her off more. That everyone had ignored her this morning. And that her daddy had basically shut her up to protect the boy's feelings. But before Susanne could open her mouth Kirsten started to talk.

Kirsten saw the all to familiar look on Susanne's face and just kept going not wanting to get into a fight when she had news. "Marissa O.D. yesterday in Tijuana. Ryan and Seth were with her. Ryan was upset and didn't mean to snub you. I'm going to go meet the boys at the hospital to visit her. I want you to get a ride to registration I'll take you home." Kirsten stood up and was about to leave when Susanne yelled.

"Why can't I go see her!" Susanne was upset further by this information. Not only was she now pissed at her family for adopting this boy, and not only was she pissed at that boy for snubbing her but now she was upset a friend of hers had almost died. 

"Because your registration time is in an hour. We won't be done at the hospital in an hour." Kirsten walked over to her daughter and gave her a hug. Susanne excepted the hug but did not return the gesture.

"My mom can take us I'll call her now. " Jessica said walking out of the room dragging Jacob with her.

"We should not be in there now Jake." Jessica said.

"Suzie does not want to be alone with her mom, you know that." Jacob replied a little angry at his sudden departure.

"Yeah want to or not it's not our place." Jessica said as she headed back towards the kitchen, Jacob in toe.

Kirsten looked at her daughters closed off expression and was shocked at just how similar her and Ryan actually were. Not that either of them would realize it. "Please Susanne this summer has not been what anybody expected but being angry with everyone isn't going to help the year be better."

Susanne knew her mother was right. But that didn't mean she was going to cave in. She was just to stubborn and hard headed for that. "Whatever mom I've got to finish getting ready."

Susanne turned around and began to straighten her hair. Kirsten disappointed turned to leave. As she reached the door she looked back at her beautiful daughter and sighed. She was so stubborn, so judgmental, so much like her father. "I love you."

"I love you to mom." Susanne said her voice sincere 

Kirsten smiled then and looked at her daughter again. Sure she was stubborn and judgmental, but she was big hearted. Just like her daddy.

Susanne heard her mother leave. And let the tear that had been threatening to escape ran down her check. She was upset at the news of her friend's mistake, but not surprised. 


	6. Sibling Interactions

Susanne jumped out of Jacob's mother's car waving a quick good bye and ran into the house. She ran past her mother working on the couch and up the stairs to her bedroom. With an overly dramatic flop and sigh She sank into her bed and into her mass of pillows and blankets. Everything was weighting her down today. Everything was hard today.

Susanne jumped up and changed quickly into her bathing suit. She knew exactly what she needed to do; if she felt like she was falling she needed to float. She quickly ran out of her room, so quickly in fact that she didn't put on a robe or bring a towel. When she ran past her mother this time her mother looked up.

"Sues." Kirsten called to her daughter getting her to stop.

"Yeah Mom?"

"How'd registration go."

"Fine I'm kinda in a hurry Mom I haven't really been swimming all summer." Susanne finished and began to walk towards the exit.

"Wait Sues!" Kirsten called again and waited for her to turn around before she continued, "Ummm Ryan is not accustomed to you walking around like that and since you are his sister I think it would be more appropriate if you got a rob, next time." Kirsten hated herself for sounding like such a prude. 

She was such a mother about everything but she was always worse with Sues, she was worse with girls she realized. She had been the same way with Hailey over protective. Kirsten smiled genuinely at her daughter, "I'm proud of you." She said before dropping her head and going back to work.

Feeling slightly surreal and angry Susanne continued on to the pool with only one thought in her mind. As she ran out of the house and up the steps she didn't pause, she just gracefully dived into the deep end of the pool.

Instead of curving up and resurfacing she just let herself sink down to the bottom of the pool. Once she reached the bottom she looked up and relaxed allowing herself to float back up to the top. Thoughts were racing through her head. Thoughts about Marissa and Ryan and about herself consumed her. 

Marissa overdosed. Her brother had snuck off to Tijuana. Ryan and Marissa were something and she knew nothing. She had only been at Harbor for a year but she had become so engrossed in the on goings of everyone this summer away had been good and bad. She didn't have to hear about cheating boyfriends and back stabbing best friends, but now that she was back she felt completely out of the loop. 

She was angry with herself for not being able to be more like her father. If daddy saw something in Ryan there had to be something about him. Susanne believed in her father above all others, he was her protector and now he was Ryan's as well. The slight pangs in her stomach finally got a name. Sire had felt them since her father had told her about Ryan and she just now figured out what they were. She was jealous of Ryan.

Seth and dad had never had a relationship that made her feel second. Susanne and dad had been inseparable up until thins point and now she was jealous that Ryan would be getting his attention as well. Susanne mentally chastised herself. She has had a brother all her life and suddenly she's acting like the only child that never learned to share.

Susanne reached the surface and began swimming laps. Maybe a little exercise would clear her mind, make her focus less on her problems and more on nothing. Susanne swam laps for about a half-hour and didn't even notice when the rambling Seth and quite Ryan walked past the pool into the pool house.

"I'm gonna fail." Ryan said in his usual tone of voice.

"I can't go to Harbor alone again. Your gonna do fine I've got a copy of my exam somewhere I'll go get it." Seth finished turning around and heading up to his room.

Ryan flopped onto his bed with a uncharacteristic expression of emotion. His whole body was full of tension. He was worried about everything, Marissa this new school, his new sister. The words "This is how we do it in the OC bitch," ran through his head in circles. He had and could deal with drunks, beatings and criminals. But preppy schools and strong dramatic women he had no idea how to deal with. And that Sues, or Susanne was strong and dramatic.

Ryan got up and wandered into the bathroom. Just as the one door shut though another opened. Susanne wandered soaking wet into the pool house. She knew it was Ryan's but he had only been here for like a two weeks, there was no way her slow to change family had re done the whole pool house already. When Susanne walked into the room she realized just how wrong about her family she had been. The pool house wasn't unrecognizable but there was a desk, and chairs. She walked up to the cabinet that used to hold rolled towels and suntan lotion and found clothes. Susanne reached out and picked up a piece of white folded cloth. She shook it open and help it up and looked at it skeptically. How was she supposed to dry herself with a wife beater. Susanne looked and noticed that most of the shelves had the same folded white wife beaters placed in them.

"What the . . ."

"Fuck." Ryan said. He usually didn't like to swear around the Cohen's but it had just came out. Susanne looked over to her left and saw a shirtless Ryan walking out of the bathroom.

"OH Sorry sorry! Susanne repeated as she turned around and threw the wife beater over her shoulder. Ryan quickly picked it up off the floor and put it on.

"NO Umm I'm Sorry. DO you want a towel?" Ryan said noticing that she was in a bigger state of undress then he had been, and dripping on his floor. Ryan didn't wait for her to say yes. HE wanted her to have a towel.

Ryan came back and handed her a towel averting his eyes till he knew she would be covered up a little bit more.

"I didn't know Everything had changed." Susanne said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Ryan was a little thrown off by this. Usually the Cohen's were very polite about there feelings when they are upset. Kirsten tried her hardest to hide her uneasiness on his first night. Susanne obviously didn't feel the need to be polite.

Susanne stood awkwardly for a minute in the pool house unsure of what to do. She had an urge to make a scene to pull out her amazing guilt and drama and unload on Ryan. After all it was Ryan that had caused all these changes. He was the change.

"Sorry." Ryan mumbled. Hanging his head not sure what she was waiting for. What was he supposed to say. Did she want something from him?

"Why? You didn't move the towels, did you?"

"Ryan I found it." Seth said walking into the Pool House. Looking at what was going on he got a little nervous for Ryan. Ryan looked uncomfortable Susanne looked like she was holding back a massive drama queen moment. That is unless she had just stared it and not yet gotten into full swing.

"Sues! Are you seducing our new house guest?" Seth said trying to pull some of the drama out of the air.

"Guest I thought he was the pool-"

"Don't go there Sues!" Seth interrupted before she could finish. "Grandpa made that mistake for real and it wasn't funny." Seth finished

"Leave it to grandpa to be a total ass." Sues said as she flopped down on the couch.

"Yeah well remember your trust fund and how many Prada shoes and Cocaine binges it will buy." Seth said engaging in a little sibling squabbling.

"Oh well just because you already know which Call girl your spending your money on doesn't mean I've preplanned my spending habits.

"Alright Kids I need to study please." Ryan said walking up to Seth and taking the forgot papers out of his hand. He walked over to hi bed and slid down sitting on the floor.

"Oh I'm being kicked out of my own pool house?" Sues said not moving from the couch challenging Ryan.

Ryan looked up at her without emotion on his face. He couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or sincere. He had come to think of the pool house as his, but maybe she was right and he was wrong to take it the Cohen's for granted in that way.

"Umm sorry sis this was never and isn't now your pool house."

"Yeah well he didn't know that! And I just wanted to see some of the spark Marissa obviously found so attractive over the summer." With that Susanne got up and walked towards the door. Leaving Ryan and Seth alone to study for whatever it is they were worried about today.


End file.
